jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SBR Chapter 6
|next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the sixth chapter of Steel Ball Run and the seven hundred fifty-eighth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary The chapter begins with an announcer describing the route the racers must take for the first stage, commenting on 's retirement from the race. He continues to announce the current progress of all the racers. While the announcer describes the current events of the race, Steven gives orders to find out the history of Gyro Zeppeli before the deadline of the next day's newspaper. As Steven is giving this order to his men in the train with him, Johnny is trailing behind Diego and thinking about how Diego's moving a bit strangely while chasing Gyro, closing the distance between them fairly quickly. He also notes that he is an extraordinary English jockey. While Johnny is finishing his thought, Diego moves in closer to Gyro and finds himself surprised by Avdol's retirement, understanding that he was an amateur. As Diego moves closer to Gyro, Johnny watches on, trailing behind them and remarking that Diego has closed in on Gyro again and that he has discovered something. As Gyro moves forward, he looks behind him to see where Diego is. Diego seems to be gone, and, as Gyro looks around for him, he notices that Diego is now lined up beside him. Johnny, who is trailing behind Gyro and Diego, thinking about Diego's skill. Diego is aware that everything has its own habits, including Gyro's horse, who sways to the left after every eighth breath it takes. While finishing his thought, Diego passes by Gyro, shocking both him and Johnny. As Diego moves further ahead with Gyro right behind him, Johnny realizes that Diego knows about Valkyrie's habit of swaying, and that Gyro probably won't get the lead back. Gyro, noticing the distance between himself and Diego, moves closer and asks what Diego did. Diego notices Gyro's presence and responds by saying that his technique is a professional one. Gyro and Diego discuss Valkyrie's habit, and how it's similar to Gyro's fate. As Gyro and Diego begin to cross the bridge leading to the rest of the first stage, Gyro touches Valkyrie's head and asks about what habits it has. He takes out his Steel Balls as he finishes talking to his horse. Gyro puts the Steel Balls on its hind legs. Valkyrie speeds up and moves past Diego. As Gyro passes, he antagonizes him. Due to how fast Gyro's horse is going on the bridge, it gets ruined, causing everyone including Diego and Johnny to use the dried up river below to catch up to Gyro. As Johnny watches Gyro move further ahead from the other side of the bridge, he notes the Steel Balls' abilities. The chapter ends with Pocoloco waking up hours late for the Steel Ball Run race. He walks to one of the and asks for the time. When he realizes he's late, he gets on his horse and runs off at the starting point to catch up with the rest of the racers. Appearances |Av2=GyroAv.png|Name2=Gyro Zeppeli |Av3=DiegoAv.png|Name3=Diego Brando |Av4=StephenSteelAv.png|Name4=Steven Steel |Av5=LucySteelAv.png|Name5=Lucy Steel |Av6=JohnnyAv.png|Name6=Johnny Joestar |Av7=PocolocoAv.png|Name7=Pocoloco |Av8=Steels little helpers.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Steel Ball Run Staff|SName8=Steel Ball Run Staff |Av9=Enyasbr.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Pocoloco's Fortune Teller|SName9=Pocoloco's Fortune Teller|Status9= }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Chapters